The present disclosure relates to a terminal device, an information processing system, a request target selection method and a program.
In recent years, there has been proposed a cloud computing technique in the related art. According to the cloud computing technique, a user can realize a desired process using services (hereinafter, referred to as cloud services) provided by a server apparatus or a server apparatus group connected through a network. Recently, it has become possible to utilize a variety of applications, such as electronic mail, a text editing application, a spreadsheet application, an image management application, an image editing application and a translation application, as cloud services.
With the use of cloud services, a user does not have to install an application to his or her terminal device. In a case where the application is executed using cloud services, a process relating to execution of the application is mainly performed by a server apparatus which provides cloud services. Thus, with the use of cloud services, the user can utilize a desired application even when the processing capability of the terminal device is small or it is difficult to install the application due to insufficient memory space.
A client-server system such as a cloud computing system is widely used in a variety of fields. In such a system, there is provided communication intermediating means which undertakes address settlement on a network, connection setting, data transmission and reception, and the like. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-76563 discloses a configuration of communication intermediating means which is called an ORB (Object Request Broker). The ORB is mainly used in a distributed computing field, which is middleware for realizing a program call between computers through a network. RMI (Remote Method Invocation) included in JAVA (registered trademark) is an example of an ORB.
Further, in a client-server system in which a plurality of server apparatuses is present, it is also important to appropriately select a server apparatus to be used. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-47890 discloses a technique in which a server apparatus to perform a process is appropriately switched according to the processing capability of each server apparatus, a processing load, a network traffic situation and the like. Further, with regard to the client-server system, Japanese Patent No. 4042527 discloses a technique in which an interface of a call source can be used without replacement even when component call interfaces of a client and a server are different from each other.